


Gravity Falls

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Tale of Two Stan's, Drabble, Drifter's Guardians AU, Gen, He arrives, Hobo Stan, Mullet Grunkle Stan, We all know what happens next, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Stanley arrives in a strange little down in Oregon in the middle of winter after a postcard from his twin brother summons him. The only thing pulling him forward to the house, now that he is there, is hope. Hope that they can fix everything and be like they once were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/151645550983/gravity-falls
> 
> And this is where the AU bleeds into cannon

“Yay! Snow!” The child laughed as the car stopped a good distance away from the house they had driven all night towards. The boy didn’t even wait for the car to stop before getting out and running around in the white flakes falling from the sky. 

The child didn’t even seem to care he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans as he flopped over on his back and fell into a snow pile. 

Stanley just watched from the driver’s seat; a nervous buzz around him as he stared at the house that was blurred behind the fast falling snow. The child sat up; snow on his head and a confused expression on his sun burnt face. The boy stood up and shook off the snow before running back over to the car and tapping on the window to get the man’s attention. 

“Hello? You alive in there?” The boy called, “I don’t have to go knock on the door by myself do I?” 

“This was a mistake,” Stan muttered under his breath as his fingers ran over the post card in his hands. “This has to be some mistake.” 

The child groaned and hit on the window harder to get the man’s attention. The boy was barely tall enough to look in through the window but the height he had was good enough to give the man a glare. 

“Come one, Sixer needs us. We can’t just leave him all alone in there,” the child groaned, “Not after all these years without him it would be rude.” 

Stan looked over at the hopeful face that had been his younger self and then looked back at the house. The snow was coming down harder and sticking to his car. With a sigh he nodded his head and took the key from the ignition. 

He opened the door without too much concern for the child behind it. The boy had moved pretty quickly from the door to the porch of the house. Stan opened the back door and ignored the other child that was sitting back there. 

The boy’s glasses hid his eyes from view as he stared ahead at the house. Stanley slung his bad over his shoulder and pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head to shield him from the cold wind. He closed the door without a glance at the second child and followed the non-existent path of the first. 

Both of the boys were now standing on the porch. Rarely were they together when they appeared but this was a special occasion he assumed. The first was smiling wide with that gap toothed smile the second was hiding behind his glasses’ reflection. 

Stanley and Stanford, the two children that had never been apart, standing like ghosts on the porch of the real Stanford’s house. They both looked so excited, even if Stanford looked a bit hesitant and unsure about what was going to happen. Stanley was bouncing like a ball as he motioned for his older and real counterpart to hurry up.

“Come on!” The child whined, “You haven’t seen your brother in ten years! It’s okay! He’s your brother! He won’t bite!” 

Stan found himself saying the same words along with the kid. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and made his way up to the porch to stand beside the both of them.  A mitten covered hand poised to knock. 

Stanley sent a small smile to the two watching him intensely. The boys giving him a smile in return. He turned his head and knocked on the door. Before he heard the clattering of locks being removed he knew they were gone. He barely had a chance to glance over to see the missing red and white and brown of the two before the door swung open and he came face to face with a cross bow. He barely had time to suddenly feel alone; like that would be the last time he ever saw them. 


End file.
